Nighthand Enforcer
Throughout the city, even the vilest assassin does not command more respect than the nighthand enforcers. They could be anywhere - they could strike at any time. You cannot escape their uncanny senses. And worst of all, they work in elite teams. The enforcers of the Nighthand Guild focus on the stealth-centered combat training that some rogues usually learn; they forgo some of the slight of hand or fast-talking aspects of being a thief. However, nighthand enforcers are not mere thugs. They are deadly opponents who strike from hidden positions and move silently behind their foes. When in battle, their goal is to eliminate their enemies, not to fight. Thus, they strike quickly from the shadows. They do not worry about honor or fighting fair, scoffing at such ideals as childish. Rogues most often become nighthand enforcers, although bards, fighters, and rangers are also known to undertake the class. On occasion a mage or sorcerer will endure the intensive training required to join the enforcers' ranks. When working with others, a nighthand enforcer is the linchpin. He is the very picture of fidelity when it comes to supporting teammates on a mission. It is common for an enforcer to lead a team composed of not only other enforcers, but fighters, spellcasters, or rogues. Requirements To qualify to become a nighthand enforcer, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria. Base Attack Bonus: +5. Skills: Hide 10 ranks, Move SIlently 10 ranks. Feats: Improved Initiative, Evasion. Special: Enforcer Training: ''The character must undergo intensive training and tests within the Nighthand Guild before he can gain the class abilities of the enforcer class. This usually takes 3 days of time in which the character can do nothing else. Also see Joining for further requirements and costs. Game Rule Information '''Hit Die:' d8. Class Skills: The following are the class skills (and the key ability for each) for the nighthand enforcer prestige class: Balance (Dex), Climb (Str), Disable Device (Int), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Hide (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Open Lock (Dex), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Search (Int), Spot (Wis), Swim (Str), and Tumble (Dex). Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier. Table: The Nighthand Enforcer Class Features The following are the class features of the nighthand enforcer class: Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Nighthand enforcers gain no proficiencies with any weapons. They are proficient with light and medium armor, but not with shields. Sneak Attack (Ex) An enforcer deals an extra 1d6 points of damage when flanking an opponent or any time the target would be denied its Dexterity modifier. This extra damage applies to ranged attacks only if the target is within 30 ft. It increases to 2d6 points at 4th level, 3d6 points at 7th level, and 4d6 points at 10th level. See the rogue's sneak attack feature for more information. If the enforcer gets a sneak attack bonus from another source (such as levels of rogue), the bonuses on damage stack. 'Teamwork (Ex)' Nighthand enforcers are trained to keep a close eye on teammates on a joint mission. An enforcer gains a +20 circumstance bonus on Listen and Spot checks to hear and see allies. At 9th level, an enforcer's senses are honed so finely that he is aware of the location and status (as with the status spell) of all allies within 100 feet, even if they are not within sight. 'Armored Rogue (Ex)' The enforcer is trained in how to wear heavier armor than most rogues without sacrificing his mobility. Medium armor that he wears is treated as light armor for the purposes of the Evasion feat, similar feats, and similar class features. 'Agility Training (Ex)' Starting at 2nd level, an enforcer reduces the armor check penalty imposed on him by light and medium armor by 2 (to a minimum of 0). 'Skill Teamwork (Ex)' At 3rd level and higher, an enforcer can use his training to improve the skill of those around him. All allies within 30 ft. of the enforcer gain a +2 competence bonus on Balance, Climb, Escape Artist, Hide, Listen, Move Silently, and Spot checks. Allies must be able to see the nighthand enforcer to gain this bonus. Unlike normal bonuses, this bonus will stack with other competence bonuses, including the skill teamwork bonuses provided by other enforcers. At 7th level this bonus increases to +4. 'Flanking Teamwork (Ex)' When an enforcer of 5th level or higher flanks an opponent, the enforcer and all other allies who threaten the same opponent gain a +1 circumstance bonus on their attack rolls (in addition to the normal flanking bonus, if it applies). Unlike normal bonuses, this bonus will stack with other competence bonuses, including the flanking teamwork bonuses provided by other enforcers. 'Opportunist (Ex)' Once per round, a nighthand enforcer of 6th level or higher can make an attack of opportunity against an opponent who has just been injured in melee by another character. See the rogue class feature for more information. 'Improved Agility Training (Ex)' At 7th level, an enforcer reduces the armor check penalty imposed on him by light and medium armor by 4 (to a minimum of 0). Additionally, the enforcer's speed is not hampered by his armor if he is wearing light or medium armor. 'Improved Evasion (Ex)' A nighthand enforcer of 8th level or higher is considered to have the improved version of his Evasion feat, even if he does not have 9 Agility feats and a base Reflex save of +8. 'Tactician (Ex)' At 10th level, the nighthand enforcer becomes a master of tactics. He gains two bonus feats that must come from the Murder or Weaponry feat lists. He must meet the prerequisites for both feats. As a standard action, he can grant the use of one or both of these feats to all allies within 30 ft. that can see and hear him. Allies retain the use of the shared feats for 3 rounds, plus 1 round per 2 enforcer class levels. The enforcer can use this ability 3 times per day. Category:Prestige Classes